Chūya Nakahara
is a member of the Port Mafia as well as Dazai's former partner. He is one of the five Executives in the Port Mafia. Appearance Chūya is quite short with a petite, yet muscular build. He has grey eyesIn BONES' anime adaptation, his eyes are bright blue. and striking orange hair that frames his face, with a longer section that falls just past his left shoulder. He wears a black hat with a red hatband, and a thin silver chain that hangs over the brim. His outfit consists of a white button up shirt under a charcoal grey vest, a black choker in the style of a pet collar, a black ribbon bolo tie held together with a small silver buckle, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black slacks, a black belt hanging off his right hip and black low-arch shoes. He is almost always seen wearing black gloves. Chūya also sports long black coat with light-coloured lining and lapels that he wears around his shoulders like a cape. Personality Chūya is hot-headed and quick to act on his temper, but can analyze situations well enough if he is calm and has enough time. He is inclined to taunt other people into a fight with him, probably due to his confidence in his martial arts skill and his Ability. He can be quite gullible as well, falling for Dazai's tricks a majority of the time. He also bears great loyalty for the Mafia and deeply respects Mori, following almost all orders given to him. Despite being in the Mafia, Chūya seems to care a lot for his subordinates, to the point that he would have no qualms with Dazai killing Q, because he reminds him of his dead subordinates. Additionally, in the Drama CDs, it was shown that he takes care of his subordinates by taking them out to lunch and to the hot springs. Ability His ability, , revolves around gravity-manipulation, allowing him to manipulate and make gravitons, as well as alter the gravity of anything he touches, keeping it that way until a certain period of time. He is also capable of standing and walking upside down from ceilings. Corruption (汚濁, Ojoku) is the true form of Chūya's ability and is exceedingly dangerous. It is activated by the verses: 汝、陰鬱なる汚濁の許容よ、 Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace, 更めてわれを目覚ますことなかれ Do Not Wake Me Again. This ability allows him to manipulate the gravitons in his surroundings. By increasing his own density, he is capable of crushing a tank with his bare hands. He is also able to shoot balls of compressed gravity that act as black holes that swallow anything. However, he has no control over his Ability's true form; he will continue in that state if his Ability is not nullified until he dies. Corruption stems from Chūya's origins as the entity Arahabaki, a God of immense destructive power. When Chūya releases his stability over said powers, Corruption takes over, essentially Chūya reverting to his true, uncontrollable nature existing solely for destruction. Paying homage to his own philosophies, Chūya removes his gloves when activating Corruption. Background Roughly fifteen years ago, Chūya's existence began with the God known as Arahabaki. Existing as, essentially, the personification of calamity and destruction, Arahabaki knew no concept of time, thought, nor personality. It simply existed, sealed away by the Japanese military. Although it had no concept beyond its own existence, Arahabaki knew something restrained and sealed it away from the outside world.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase X.X, pages 82 - 83 One day, Arthur Rimbaud infiltrated the military and attempted to use Arahabaki's calamitous power as a part of his ability, illumination. However, Verlaine failed, only obtaining the seal and ultimately freeing Arahabaki. Forcibly freed from its darkness-filled solitude, the shock gave a new humane existence to Arahabaki - as Chūya Nakahara. The loss of stability made Arabahaki, now Chūya, lose control, decimating the facility and almost everyone in it, save Rimbaud. This, presumably, forms a valley-like street aptly dubbed Cone Street - the slums.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Four, page 107 As his own being with a will and personality, Chūya has no memories of his life before eight years old. He recalls the existence as Arahabaki, surrounded by blue-black darkness, sealed away in the facility, but not how Arahabaki's seal had been removed nor why he formed his own personality and being. He only recalls someone's hand pulling him from the seal and freeing him. Since then, he made finding out the truth of his origins his main priority. At an unknown point of time, Chūya joined Sheep, a group consisting largely of teenage boys that maintained their own territory. With Chūya's For the Tainted Sorrow, he acted as Sheep's trump card. Although not the 'King of the Sheep', many mistake him as such because of his overwhelming power, but strictly speaking Chūya was only a member of the council they developed. Nonetheless, he felt a strong sense of responsibility for Sheep's well-being, priding himself as their trump. Thanks to him, Sheep's reputation and turf increased as to cause issues even for the Port Mafia. When fifteen, Sheep endured a vicious attack by Port Mafia. Chūya hunted down the mafiosi responsible. One of the mafiosi he tracked down, on a plane, nearly crushed to death, told im they had no choice but to retaliate. According to him, Arahabaki itself destroyed one of the Port Mafia's armoury. This caught Chūya's attention, and thus he proceeds his investigation after killing the mafiosi.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Prologue He later arrived in Cone Street, attacking Osamu Dazai and Ryūro Hirotsu. He demanded they inform him of the mafia's investigation of Arahabaki.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase One , page 20 He and Hirotsu end up fighting, but thanks to Dazai's No Longer Human, Chūya was defenceless. However he later gained the upper hand and freed himself - but an explosion knocked the group unconscious.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase One, pages 26 - 27 When Chūya came to, he'd been restrained by Rando, an associate executive able to conjure a hyperspace sub-region. Here, he met Ogai Mori, the Port Mafia's new boss. Mori invited him to join Port Mafia, much to Chūya's annoyance. Chūya knew Mori killed his previous boss, but the knowledge did nothing to deter Mori from his own goal of using Chūya to further the mafia's investigation of Arahabaki.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Two, pages 35 - 36 To ensure Chūya complied, Mori had members of Sheep taken hostage, holding their lives over Chūya so he couldn't harm the mafia anymore, and more importantly, work alongside them. As insurance, he made him listen to a transmitter picking up Sheep members' panic and screams.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Two, page 38 Moreover, he made Chūya and Dazai - already on ill terms with each other - to work together. He forbade them from fighting each other, threatening both their lives if their investigation failed because they couldn't cooperate together. Both powerless against Mori's word, the two agreed to his terms.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Two, pages 43 - 45 During their investigations, they run into members of GSS, another group opposing the Port Mafia. Chūya succeeded in taking them down, forcing Dazai to stop shooting an already dead man, unnerved by his apathy and sadism over even the dead.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Two, pages 55 - 57 They later reach Rando's residence, ransacked by GSS, here, Rando explained his own witnessing of Arahabaki. Later, at an arcade centre, Chūya and Dazai made a bet that the one who won in a fighting game would get a reward. If Chūya won, he could identify the culprit - but when Dazai won, he tried making Chūya obey his commands like a mere dog.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Three, pages 68 - 69 Members of Sheep meet Chūya in the arcade, confused and angry at his absence when their own members were in danger. They urge him not to trust Dazai, but Chūya insisted things would work out, and that the truth behind Arahabaki took priority for the sake of Sheep as well. Sheep feared Chūya betrayed them, and they risked complete elimination by their rivals without Chūya to support their defences - Dazai used this to his advantage, telling Sheep Chūya finally found a purpose other than as their trump. Angry, the Sheep members leave.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Three, pages 79 - 80 The two return to Rando in an unused building. Chūya overheard Dazai and Rando's conversation, and smashed into the room they spoke in, apprehending Rando as the culprit of the mysterious appearance of Arahabaki and the former boss. Chūya ignored Dazai's deduction of Rando's flawed account of seeing Arahabaki itself - he knew it would be impossible to accurately describe Arabahaki without having been responsible for its freedom in the first place.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Four, pages 94 -95 He recounted his memories existing as Arahabaki, finally coming clean to Dazai and Rando of his identity. He asked if Rando had been the one that freed him and gave him form as this 'frame' for a destructive entity's existence.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Four, pages 96 - 98 In response, Rando trapped both Chūya and Dazain his ability's hyperspace, revealing an ability that even No Longer Human could not overcome on its own. As such, Chūya's ability was useless, unable to use his ability in a space that went against natural laws. Rando recounted his past, a man from Europe by the name of Arthur Rimbaud. Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Four, pages 101 - 102 Eight years ago, Rimbaud infiltrated the military's base, attempting to steal Arahabaki. However, when he failed and instead found himself surrounded, he thought of using Arahabaki's corpse as the base of his ability, Illuminations. But, trying to obtain Arahabaki, he ended up with its 'safety device', Chūya. The loss of stability freed Arahabaki, ending in the calamity that formed Cone Street. Rimbaud succeeded in absorbing Arahabaki during the calamity, but the larger portion of the entity maintained its own individual existence as Chūya. Beyond that, Rimbaud remembered nothing of Chūya's true nature nor the truth behind the calamity. Now, he intended on killing Chūya, planning to recreate the memories of that day and unveil the truth. All for trying to recall the final moments of his friend and partner Paul Verlaine.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Four, pages 115 - 117 Chūya understood Rimbaud's reasoning, but it did not stop him from pursuing Rimbaud. He elaborated a philosophy of never removing his gloves nor used his hands in a fight. To him, he never felt the urgency of a fight nor the danger of violence, knowing his origins weren't human and thus not fully understanding the depth of such emotions as he grew up. He considered his personality and nothing more than something to keep Arahabaki's true nature stable. Not using his hands, he'd eventually fall in a fight, unable to enjoy the rush of violence nor defend himself - a means to understand and feel more attachment to his own life and humanity. After fatally injuring Rimbaud, Chūya heard out his final wish - for Chūya to live. He assured Chūya he lived a human life already, as humans all existed as 'frames' for deeper experiences.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Four, pages 125 - 126 A month after Rimbaud's death, Chūya visited his grave, revealing that Rimbaud died with the truth of Arahabaki, and everything else of it lost in obscurity.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Phase Five, pages 128 - 129 Sheep's member Shirase found him, apologising before telling Chūya Sheep found a better method to protect themselves. He stabbed Chūya, revealing Sheep betrayed him, using GSS as protecting, and the knife laced with poison. Chūya managed to escape and fell into the sea. On shore, he and Dazai reunite. Dazai, now an official mafiso with his own squadron, received orders to kill all Sheep and GSS. However, he'd make an exception if Chūya desired. Chūya told him not to kill Sheep. Dazai agreed, ordering his squadron to carry out the plan they already decided on. Just then, Chūya realised Dazai always intended on causing the rift between Sheep and him, and lost consciousness. Some time later, Chūya spoke to Koyo Ozaki, now his direct superior. By now he already referred to her as 'ane-san', ignoring her numerous protests not to do so. She continued to tell him he had to attend the current meeting in order to understand Port Mafia's ways. She asked where he got the hat he now had, but their conversation interrupted. During their walk, Chūya and Dazai run into each other again, displeased and scorning each other. Dazai upset Chūya did not uphold the bet as a dog, and Chūya knowing Dazai rigged the game they played.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Epilogue, pages 141 - 142 During their argument, Koyo questioned Mori on allowing the two in the same group, but Mori assured her it would be fine. Per the custom of giving new members a new piece of clothing upon officially joining, Mori gifted Rimbaud's old hat to Chūya.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Epilogue, pages 143 - 144 He also obtained Rimbaud's old documents of the Arahabaki incident, revealing the military's purpose of using existing abilities combined with existing entities as artificial abilities - implying Chūya as one of their test subjects that ended up as a seal of Arahabaki's existence. Although Mori could not give the full report to Chūya, he explained Executives had full rights to it. Understanding the situation, Chūya vowed to give his all to the Port Mafia and protect them and the city he loved, Yokohama.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Epilogue, pages 146 - 147 Later, at sixteen, alongside Dazai as the partnership , the Dragon's Head Rush came to its peak, devastating all groups of the criminal underground. After Dazai had been captured by the enemy, Chūya stormed the enemy's base on a motorcycle, decimating countless members before reaching an unharmed Dazai. Their bickering continues until more members appear for Chūya to defeat.Bungo Stray Dogs, DEAD APPLE When they reach Tatsuhiko Shibusawa, Chūya, enraged at the meaningless deaths of his own subordinates, unleashed Corruption. Successfully quelling Dragon's Head Rush largely on his own, Chūya rose to Executive sooner than anticipated, allowing him access to Rimbaud's documents.Bungo Stray Dogs light novel, Fifteen, Epilogue, pages 147 - 149 Using the information, Chūya found Verlaine alive and well, further clarifying his own origins. Plot He first appeared where Osamu Dazai was imprisoned by the Port Mafia, held with shackles around his wrists and two chains hung up in the air. Feeling something was off, Chūya questioned the prisoner's plans, in which he received that Dazai was merely awaiting his punishment. Triggering Chūya's anger, he claimed that with Dazai's attitude, he could have killed him since long ago.BSD Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16 Known as the strongest martial artist in the Mafia, he broke Dazai's shackles with one kick, even causing the wall behind the prisoner to crack. He then challenged Dazai to a duel, and to his amusement, Dazai had already broken the shackles before Chūya's arrival, which only aggravated the mafia.BSD Manga: Chapter 10, Page 18-21 After some time, Dazai revealed to Chūya that his actions were for Atsushi's sake. A five boss meeting of the Mafia would soon be held due to Dazai's letter that stated 'If Dazai Osamu is dead, all the mafia's dark secrets will be exposed'. Dazai further explained that if Chūya killed him, he would then be viewed as a traitor by the Port Mafia if Dazai were to die, and therefore Chūya has no choice but to spare him. It is implied, through Chūya's nonchalance and Dazai's time of arrival in relation to Chūya's finished vacation, that this situation was planned in Dazai's favor. Choosing to retreat, Chūya subsequently tells Dazai where Akutagawa kept the records of Atsushi's bounty as per Dazai's prediction before the duel. In chapter 16, Chūya is seen again with the other mafia members bowing down to Mori and reports regarding the assassin from The Guild that was killed on the spot. In chapter 19, Chūya is stood in Mori's office where Elise and Ougai Mori were located. He reports that The Guild has attacked them, and that Kouyou Ozaki has been captured by the Detective Agency as a prisoner of war. Commenting on the fact that they can't let their guard down since one of their five Executives has been captured, he asks for Mori's direction. To Chūya's surprise, he is ordered to plan the assassination of Fukuzawa Yukichi. When the attack is a fiasco, Chūya is seen surveying the aftermath, from which he reaffirms his belief that hired outsiders cannot be trusted. Reporting to Mori on the attack's failure, Chūya subsequently confirms the success of the Scandium marker transferred onto Fukuzawa, allowing the Mafia to track his location. Chūya is later seen on the camera of the Detective Agency's hideout, smiliing menacingly. In chapter 22, Chūya is shown confidently navigating the railway tunnel towards the hideout, taking down cameras and surpassing the automatic gun emplacements. Via camera, he taunts the onlooking Detective Agency to "come out, whoever's alive in there." Deeper into the premises, he is confronted by Akiko and Kenji, he later reveals a message from Mori to Fukuzawa. The message was revealed to be the time and place of the appearance of two guild members, Lovecraft and John Steinbeck. Suspecting his intentions, the two detectives engaged in a short battle with Chūya. After the battle, Fukuzawa questions the mafia's intentions and taunted Chūya, whom sees it as an honor. Chūya then reveals that the mafia had baited the Guild members by leaking the location of the Detective Agency's clerks. He is shown surveying the Port Mafia's casualties after the Guild's attack on the city and states that they would have had ten times more deaths if it was not for Dazai nullifying Q's curse. He and Mori are interrupted when Ozaki Kouyou makes her return. He next appears at the Guild hideout, where they were hiding Q, when he meets up with Dazai. He uses his gravity manipulation to crush the Guild's foot soldiers. Steinbeck attempts to stop him, but Dazai neutralizes his powers and Chūya hits him with a devastating kick. After all the Guild members are seemingly defeated, Chūya tells Dazai that he opened a bottle of Petrus (a very expensive wine) in celebration the day Dazai left the Port Mafia, while Dazai reveals that he attached a bomb to his car on the same day. Reaching Q, Dazai aims a blade at Q's throat, and asks Chūya if he's not going to stop him. Chūya expresses his desire for Q's death even though his orders were to bring him back alive. Chūya carries Q out of the base before being thrown into the building by one of Lovecrafts tentacles. He then uses his powers to destroy Lovecraft's arm after Lovecraft lands a hit on Dazai. Lovecraft remarks that he has a heavy fist in a surprised tone. He and Dazai use one of their practiced techniques to punch a hole thorugh Lovecraft and send him flying into the ground. Lovecraft then assumes his monster form forcing Chūya to activate "Corruption". Chūya uses his gravity balls to blow large chunks out of Lovecraft but Lovecraft seems to have endless regeneration. After Dazai activates a bomb he places inside Lovecraft, Chūya launches a huge attack that completly destroys Lovecraft. Afterwards he continues to destroy his surroundings until he is stopped by Dazai. Trivia * He, along with several other characters, made a guest appearance in the mobile game Love Heaven as a limited time character. * The chanting required in order to activate Corruption, originates from a stanza in Sheep Song'''https://muse.jhu.edu/journals/cream_city_review/v037/37.1.nakahara.pdf; a poem from '''Chūya Nakahara to Yoshihiro Yasuhara. * In chapter 31, he taunts Dazai as 'Enemy of Women'. This might be due to Dazai's womanizing habits. * His JP voice actor, Taniyama Kisho, is the singer of Granrodeo who sung the OP theme of Bungo Stray Dogs season 1 - TRASH CANDY. * Despite liking alcohol, he tends to get drunk pretty easily. * He smokes on rare occasions. Mostly when stressed and irritated.Bungo Stray Dogs manga, volume 4, extra 4 ** Arahabaki is an ancient Japanese god shrouded in mystery, its origins and historical relevance drenched with unreliable, scattered accounts. One theory considered it a sort of "guest god", on or lower a level of power of the main of a shrine it manifests in.http://www.fafner.biz/act9_new/fan/report/ai/ryuh/arahabaki.htm#3 Character Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mafia members Category:Ability Users